The Perfect Man
by DabbyDezzie
Summary: This is a fan-made story about a girl named Niomi and Markiplier ! No, it's not smut. I don't think there will ever be full on smut, but if you wanna read, go ahead ! (plus, this website doesn't have a youtube category sooooooo, Misc. TV, am I right!)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

What was wrong with her work; was it not good enough? Her mind raced as her client yet again shouted at her for her "failures" in completing what they had asked. Her home designing and artistic skills were nowhere near what the client demanded, yet she was assigned anyways. As she sat out in the sunlight of a crisp autumn afternoon, the California feeling leaving her heart, Niomi knew she was inexperienced and couldn't manage such a tough task.  
Why couldn't he work harder? What was wrong with his work? His heart sank as he had seen his subscriber rate drop by nearly two thousand people. Mark fidgeted with his phone, nervous and scared of the steep drop in subscribers. He knew he was slacking and that in this time of his life, he'd slack even more.

 **But then there was him.**

 **But then there was her.**

From across the park, she had caught a glimpse of him, the red hair almost blending in with the fallen leaves beneath his bench. He had seen her as well, her dark brown hair catching wind slightly every now and then, the blanket on the ground beneath her seeming to do her no good at keeping warm. He felt his heart lift again as she felt her heart skip beats.

He stood and managed to make his way over to her, carefully sitting beside her. "Hey, the name's Mark. You look cold." He states, giving a polite smile as he reaches his hand out to her.

"I'm Niomi. And I kind of am." She chuckles nervously and shakes his hand. He looked around before taking off his flannel and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Can't have a lovely girl getting a cold, now can we?" He smiles and stares into her eyes, taking her heart and breath away.

Winter hit California like a brick, snow pouring from the sky and drifting down onto cars and windows, sticking to whatever they could.

Niomi sat alone in her apartment on the 5th floor by her bay window, taking a break from sketching her new ideas for her client and staring out and down into the snowy streets below. She's sworn she'd seen the same snow plow truck go by her building at least four times. As her eyes scan the street and sidewalk, she notices a familiar car pull up to her building, the same car that has visited her throughout the fall and now into the winter.

Her mouth curved into a small smile as she set her sketchbook down, getting up from her comfy place on the windowsill to prepare herself, even though she knew he wouldn't care what she looked like. After running a brush barely through her hair, she nearly ran to the door when she heard his usual soft knock.

She opened the door with high hopes. Her heart skipped beats and butterflies flew up through her throat as she saw him stand there, his hair beaming a brighter red than last week. "Hey there," she giggles softly and moved aside. "Come on in." He nodded his head and stepped into her apartment, setting his side bag by the door in the same place as always, his shoes being kicked off in the same fashion as he has for his entire life; quickly and uncaring of where they landed.

"Have you had a good week?" She asked, trying to get him to start talking. She loved hearing about his weeks and she loved to see his eyes light up as he spoke about his fans and how grateful he was for them. But he didn't say anything. His eyes didn't light up as he looked toward the ground. Niomi felt her hand twitch with nervousness as she shut her apartment door, looking curiously over at him.  
"Was it bad? Did something happen?" She asked sincerely, hoping that he was okay. He still didn't make a sound; he didn't move, he didn't even look up. She took a step forward. "Mark, what's-" she started but was interrupted by a piece of paper being shoved at her. She looked up and noticed Mark's face had become a deep red as he shut his eyes. Her hands slipped around the page and took it from him, their fingers touching slightly. She glanced up at him once more before looking down at the paper.

 _"Niomi,_

 _My dearest friend, I cannot explain how much I love you. I sit in bed every night, after hours of work for my fans, and I can't help but think 'I love her, all I need is her'. It tears me apart when I can't hold you or comfort you when you're crying to me over the phone. It kills me inside and I wish we could see each other every day._

 _I want to be with you, Niomi. I want to call you mine and make sure that you're safe, even when I'm not nearby. I want to see your smile every day and hear your laugh echo throughout the rooms each moment. I want to see you draw and sing, and even dance. I love every piece of you, every strand of hair on your head, every little pore on your skin. I know we met just a short time ago, but you are the most talented and beautiful woman I have met in my life._

 _So please, will you be mine?"_

Niomi giggled as she see's a typical "check yes/no" boxes underneath. She looked up at him hiding behind his hair as he looked off to the side. "Of course, you big dork." She smiled as she whispered the words. He looked up in shock as her arms wrapped around his chest, her face being buried in his torso. He let out a boyish giggle as he held her tight, his face almost as red as his hair.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" She asked in a giggling voice. He nodded and grinned like a devil.

"Yes, it is," he began. "now, come. I wanna tell you about my week." She smiled as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the living room. He set her down on the couch and they both sat cross legged facing each other. He told her about his fans and how he reached 3 million subscribers and how excited he was. The stories went on for hours until her clock chimed 6 PM. Empty popcorn and candy bowls littered the floor, as did all the soda and water bottles. He stretched as Niomi kept giggling about his last story. When her giggling died down, she looked up at him.

She felt daring as she grinned. "Want some dinner?" She offered and he accepted with a giggle, a "you know it" escaping his lips. They both raced into the kitchen like they've always done on their visits. Like always, Mark wins and he get's to cook using anything he wants in her kitchen. She began laughing, remembering the last time he had burned water, yes, burned. She couldn't figure out how and she's terrified to let him cook again. He noticed her expression and winked.

"I won't burn anything this time, I got better at cooking, I swear!" She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out a frying pan. "How about stir-fry?" he asked and she nodded, opening the fridge to pull out the small bowl of chicken she had carved for her. She lifted the small bowl and set it on the island behind mark.

"I don't think there's enough…" She mumbled as he glanced over.

"Oh, that's plenty! We'll make it work." He laughed as she counted the pieces. Eleven small pieces were there in the bowl. She shrugged and nodded. The two of them managed to make a decent meal that they both could eat. She set her plate down on the coffee table in front of the couch, grimacing at the dirty dishes she knew she'd have to do when Mark leaves.

He noticed her expression, his plate being set beside hers where there was barely enough room. He slowly grinned and began picking up the trash, throwing bottles into the corner of the room and trash in the basket next to the couch. She looked confused as she asked "What are you doing?"  
"Well, I made most of this mess, I figured I'd clean it up!" He said with his little giggle. Niomi shook her head and smiled, beginning to pick up the dishes and carry them to the kitchen. As her hands scrubbed at the ceramic plates and plastic bowls, she heard her vacuum running and her eyes widened as she dropped the bowl she was holding into the soapy water, running to the living room.

He was vacuuming her couch.


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

**CHAPTER ONE**

The past few months have gone by with a graceful bliss; nothing could make Niomi happier than him being there with her. She did her hair more often and cleaned her house everyday, trying to make sure her apartment and her appearance looked spotless for Mark. She has been cleaning since ten o'clock this morning and her clock stated that it was going on two o'clock. Her back slid down the side of the wall as she sat on the floor, her dustpan sitting beside her.

The floors were shining, the carpets were freshly vacuumed, the dishes were done, laundry was folded; she had done everything she could possibly think of. As her heart started to wind down, she caught her breathing and made her way over to the bay window, sliding into her usual pillow.

The snow on the window made her feel calm and tranquil, as it has her entire life. She felt a shock go through her as she heard her phone began to buzz. Her eyes scanned the living room for her phone as she noticed it was on the side table where she had left it when she began to clean. Her legs slipped to the floor as her feet flattened against the polished wood. The floor warmed the bottoms of her feet as she made her way across the room, picking up the phone from the table. "Father". A lump gathered in her throat as she slid her thumb across the screen, answering.

"H-hello?" She stammered, wondering what he could be calling for; more like wondering what he called to judge her about.

"I hear you lost your job." He says with a stern voice. Niomi can hear the TV in the background on the other side of the call, some game show and a lady named Nancy is winning.

"I didn't lose it, I quit." She mutters in response, her free hand pulling at the seams of her sleeves, reminding herself to fix the loose threads.

"Why? It paid well, you were close to a promotion." He states. She can tell by his tone that he's ticked.

"I couldn't keep up. I found a better job." her mouth forced her to say as her mind tried to focus on other things.

"Why couldn't you tell me then? Why did I have to find out through your friends?" His tone gets darker and she flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important…" Her tone got softer in submission, knowing how angry he could get. She listens to his grumbling before he snaps at her and hangs up, her throat letting her gasp for breath. Her breath was held for so long that she was hoping she'd pass out, so she didn't have to deal with him.

She set her phone back on the table and crawled onto her couch, the dark thoughts she hadn't thought about for year, finally setting back into the hovel they called home. Her breathing quickened; her heart began to race as she began to think about how she'd made yet another mistake. She had the perfect job that her father wanted her to have; a home designer for millionaires. But she just designed furniture, even though the company was going to give her a promotion to being able to design the interior for apartments, much like her own. But she quit her perfect job for Mark. She got a job at a coffee shop closer to his home so that she could walk over after her shift had ended.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid…" She mumbled to herself. "I need to get out of here." She stated as she stood, pulling off her dirty flannel. She tossed it into a hamper and slid into a cozy sweater, knowing the chill outside would bother her skin. The snow stuck onto her windows as she rummaged through her room, looking for decent enough shoes for the cold weather outside. The snowboots she got for christmas three years ago were nowhere to be found, so she decided upon some beat up sneakers that had no holes in them, but were very thin in cloth.

Her keys, phone, and hoodie were all she grabbed as she made her way out of her apartment. She took the elevator down five floors to the lobby, then sprinted outside. She needed to get out of her head for a while. Running seemed to be a good coping mechanism for her since it made her focus on physical pain instead of mental. The pet shop and gas station passed her by as she sprinted down the street, strangers moving out of her way, thinking she needed to be somewhere. She laughed to herself, trying to think of the funny things in the world. 

"Where is she..?" Mark mumbled to himself as he laid in his bed, staring at his unresponded text messages to Niomi. He swung his legs over and stood up, setting his phone on the small bedside table. His room was honestly a mess, he knew it was nothing like hers. Empty soda bottles scattered everywhere, posters strewn about on the walls, baskets of laundry tipped over or completely upside down on the floor. He chuckled, knowing she'd yell at him for such a mess. The dishes in the kitchen still needed to be done, and he knew that, but he was too lazy to do chores, or clean at all.

He made his way downstairs, his dog, Chica, panting as she lifts her head from the floor, looking up at him. "Hey there, Chica." Her fur was so soft and fluffy as he ran his fingers through it. He was glad she survived her surgery, he would have been devastated if she hadn't made it. Chica's been with him for such a long time that she's become family to him, and he treats her as such. He stood up straight and looked around his small house.

The stairs went down straight into the kitchen, where he was currently, and the rest of his living room, laundry room, and bathroom wrapped the walls around the staircase. The living room was a mess too, clothing draped over the back of the two couches in the corner, a bowl of very stale popcorn on the floor beside the couch furthest from him. He grimaced, remembering the last time he made popcorn. It was about six months ago in the springtime when Lydia left him hanging for the fifth time. He tried to make popcorn and watch a movie to take his mind off it all, but it failed and he went to bed crying for the hundredth time. Lydia was beautiful and so kind, until she told him to quit YouTube and get a real job. Their argument took days, 26 to be exact. They fought for almost an entire month before she left him for another man. He let her leave, he knew it was for the best.

Mark's mind shot to Niomi, his heart skipping a beat as he remembered he was late for their visit today. The sneakers were on, jacket slipped into, and the keys in the ignition; he was ready in a matter of minutes as he rolled his car out of his drive-way, pulling onto the street and going above the "25" speed limit. He was nearly to her house when he reached for his phone, but it wasn't there. He quickly pulled over and looked through his car.

It was a problem of his, losing his phone in the seats of his car, or even the cushions of his couch. He always managed to find it quickly, but this time, he couldn't find it anywhere. Snow was pouring into his car and he groaned, climbing into the driver's seat and shutting the door. He flicked his headlights on and as they beamed through the snow fall, he saw a girl running. 

'Ow, ow, ow…' flew through her thoughts with each step; she had slowed down, reaching out to steady herself on the gate to the neighborhood park where her and Mark had met. Her eyes raised to scan the field through the rain, her hoodie now soaked through to her shirt as she panted. She heard her name being shouted from the street behind her, but the high wind made the sounds muffled to the point where she could barely hear it. She turned and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that shouted her name.

"Niomi!" Mark called, his hair stuck to his forehead as she finally saw him.

"Mark?!" She shouted back, quizzical to his reason for being there.

"Niomi, I'm so glad you're safe…" he whispered, bringing her close and embracing her tightly, his chin resting on her head. He convinced her to come home with him, her texting her friend as he drove to his house.  
 _Sierra: So, how's life? You feelin okay?_

 _Niomi: Life is great! Whatchu mean by 'You feelin okay'?_

 _Sierra: Idk. I mean, I remember you were depressed when we were in high school._

 _Niomi: Oh yea, that. I was lying to get you to like me, but we be besties now so it's all cool! Right?_

Sierra didn't respond and she became worried, but Mark soon took her mind off of it all. They laughed a bit and smiled during the drive, then settled into the couch when they got there. But even as they laughed harder and harder, they heard the banging on the door. A heavy and ragged first was the only sound they heard as their laughing was silenced.

The door burst open, Mark shouting, Niomi tensing up in fear, Jack storming in with rage in his eyes.

"You foking piece of dog shite! How dare you lie to the most precious girl in this world?!" His voice was louder than usual and laced with anger. Mark tried to move between Jack and Niomi.

"Jack, what the hell?! What are you even talking about?!"

"Your little lady friend hurt my precious angel; she's a filthy liar!" Jack shouted, pointing a finger at the small, tanned girl, still upon the couch. Niomi shook violently, remembering what she had said.

"I was honest! I thought she'd understand!" Niomi pleaded before Jack went to grab her arm. Mark quickly grabbed him and pushed Jack to the floor, pinning him down.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on her!" He growled as Jack kicked at his legs.

"She's a filthy liar! She never deserved Sierra, as a friend or as anything!"

Mark grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up towards him. "My girl is not a liar so shut the fuck up before I-"  
"Jack, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sierra's voice silenced the room. Jack quickly froze as they all turned to look at her. Sierra stood there with tear stained cheek and a blotchy face, her eyes full of innocence and purity, as if they were soaked in Holy Water.

"Sierra? What are you do-" Jack tried to speak, but Mark slammed his knuckles into Jack temple, blood starting to stream out of his forehead. Jack saw the opportunity to kick Mark where it really hurts and he took it. Mark fell to the floor on his side, grabbing his crotch in pain.

"Mark!" Niomi cried as she stood up, Sierra covering her mouth as her tears appeared once more. Jack stumbled over to Sierra, holding his head and she attempted to steady her lover. Mark looked up at the two of them as he slowly got up from the floor, trying to keep steady.

"You filthy bastards…" He groaned. "You are the reason for her loneliness, Sierra! You're the dog sh-" He fell back to the floor as Niomi shoved him back down.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" She defended. Sierra looked over in shock at Niomi, who felt bad immediately and began helping Mark up as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to support himself. Again, too quickly, Mark charged Jack, ramming him up against the wall, throwing fists immediately, one after another. Jack took the small chance and spit in Mark's eye, which shockingly hit dead on. Mark reeled back and groaned, holding his face as Jack tackled Mark, straddling his waist and throwing punches of his own.

Niomi covered her ears, trembling at the scene in front of her. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath, her vision becoming blurry, then black. Echoes of memories came through her mind and tortured her. Sierra noticed her motionless body and quickly made her way over. "N-niomi?" She asked softly. Niomi snapped back to reality as the two girls looked over at the scene, hearing loud bangs.

Jack had Mark by the neck now with Mark against the wall, defenseless. He attempted to kick Jack to get away, but to no prevail. Niomi watched, terrified as her boyfriend was being choked.

"J-jack please, l-let go…" He mutters, but by the look Jack had, he was not going to obey the request. He clenched tighter on Mark's' neck until Niomi tackled him, ripping Jack's hands from Mark. Mark fell to the floor, unable to breath properly, holding his neck in pain and coughing and wheezing.

Jack fell to the floor, hitting his head off the floor and Niomi on top of him. She got on her knees above him, a look of determination in her eyes as she raised her fist. She quickly stopped herself; 'Why did this turn so violent? Why did people get hurt?' she thought and she slowly got off him. She turned to Sierra and hugged her tight .

"I'm so sorry I lied, Sierra. I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… I was a new freshman in high school. I hope you can forgive me… please…" She sobbed into the girl's chest. Sierra smiled slightly, tears still stained on her cheeks.

"Okay you filipino potato, I forgive you, but you sure as hell aren't gonna lie like that to me again, right?" She asked as the tanned girl smiled and nodded.  
"Right." She replied. After many apologies and lot's of cleaning, the couples parted ways, Sierra half-walking, half-dragging Jack home, as Niomi tended to Mark's wounds while he was passed out on the couch from exhaustion.


End file.
